The sport of golfing has become increasingly popular over the years with numerous individuals of varying skill learning to play the game and participating in the game. In playing the game of golf, one of the principal requirements is the position of the hand on the shaft of the golf club in a precisely desired orientation, in order to attain the desired result when the golf club is swung to hit the golf ball.
In order to assist in securely holding a golf club, many golfers wear gloves and many prior art golf glove constructions have been made in an attempt to assist golfers in holding and positioning their hands properly. Although a great variety of prior art golf glove constructions are in existence, no prior art golf glove construction exists which is capable of quickly and accurately revealing to the golfer the propriety of any position of the hand on the golf club and the likely result to be realized.
In an attempt to assist the user in holding and positioning the golf club, prior art systems have been constructed with varying pockets or protrusions sewn onto the glove surface. In addition, various patches, or cooperating sections of mating gloves have been constructed in an attempt to assist the golfer, all with these prior art attempts failing to fill the requisite need.
Another failing found in prior art golf gloves is their inability to allow the user to comfortably wear jewelry, such as rings. Typically, the golf glove is tight fitting, in order to assure complete control over the golf club. However, this construction prevents the user from being able to keep rings on fingers, without binding or hurting the fingers of the user.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a golf glove construction which is comfortable, aesthetically pleasing, and capable of enabling the wearer to immediately position the golf glove in the precisely desired orientation on the golf club, while also assuring, prior to swinging the golf club, that the precisely desired position has been attained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf glove, having the characteristic features described above, which is attained without employing unwanted and cumbersome patches, pockets or protrusions formed on the glove surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf glove, having the characteristic features described above, which is constructed to enable the user to keep any rings on the fingers with complete comfort.
Other and more specific objects in part will be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.